


Driving Lessons

by lastingdreams



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastingdreams/pseuds/lastingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ryo’s little accident, Jin decides to help out:P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this clip of Cartoon KAT-TUN](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mjk4L3M2ing) where they all attempt to park in a specific area.

_**Driving Lessons**_  
 **Title:** Driving Lessons  
 **Group/pairing:** NEWS; hinted Nishikato. Guest staring Jin:P  
 **Prompt:** #50 – Writer’s Choice  
 **Word Count:** 794  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** After Ryo’s little accident, Jin decides to help out:P  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything , except the idea  
 **Author’s Note:** Inspired by [this clip of Cartoon KAT-TUN](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mjk4L3M2ing) where they all attempt to park in a specific area.  
Also, I mean no disrespect or offense when writing this. I do not mean to disregard the fact that the accident was a serious situation, but merely speculate and make fun of what might be happening after everything has settled down.  
\---------------  
“I don’t have problems driving!” Ryo screamed as he sat in the NEWS dressing room after a meeting. The members hadn’t actually seen each other in awhile, so some were still lingering in the room to make plans for later.

“Ryo,” Yamapi sighed, “you should at least pretend to try and amend the situation.”

“I _have_. I paid for the damages; I said I was sorry a million times over. And now what? I can’t drive for 6 months and Johnny’s on my case-I think I’ve ‘amended’ enough.” Ryo nearly spat at Yamapi.

Yamapi gave him a weak smile and Ryo sighed. “I know what I did was my fault, and I feel bad about that old lady and all those cars, but it’s not like I can’t drive.”

After a moment of silence, except for Tegoshi and Massu not-so-stealthily stepping out, Ryo started up again.

“And ya know what? It is partially your fault.” Ryo pointed at Shige.

Shige gave him an incredulous look. “What?”

“You heard me right. You had to call and ask me about dinner.”

Shige just stared back and retorted, “Um, no. It’s not like I knew you were on your way home; you didn’t have to answer the phone, ya know. You cannot blame this on me.” He said and then started gathering his stuff to leave. The only other person left in the room was Yamapi, and that was only because now, Ryo needed a ride home.

“No, it is your fault. If you hadn’t have called me in first place, I wouldn’t have needed to answer the phone at all, and this wouldn’t have happened.” Ryo’s voice was rising again.

“Whatever. Your argument has no substance.” Shige scoffed and then added under his breath, “Go get driving lessons from Jin.”

“What did you just say?” Ryo glared daggers into his back.

“I said,” Shige answered while walking within inches of Ryo’s face, “maybe you should get driving lessons from Akanishi Jin.”

It was as if he was testing to see if the dog’s bite was as worse as its bark. Yamapi couldn’t help but laugh out loud at that point, the really squeaky nasally laugh, which earned him a nice stabbing gaze from Ryo in return. But, Yamapi knew it was all in good fun.

“He has _excellent_ driving skills.” Shige continued taunting Ryo, not holding back his smirk any longer.

“I swear I’m going to punch that smirk off your face if you get any closer.”

“Say hi to Jin for me,” Shige said as he walked out the door.

Yamapi went to grab his bags and patted Ryo on the back. “Let’s go.”  
*  
“Now, when you turn this corner, don’t forget to stop completely and look both ways.” Jin spoke in a sweet voice.

“Bakanishi, I swear, talk to me like that one more time and KAT-TUN’s going to be missing an A.”

“Oh Ryo- _chan_ , you just want to kidnap me, don’t you?” Jin continued to speak in an awful girly way, while getting into Ryo’s personal space.

“Jackass,” Ryo spat as he carefully turned the corner. “I’m not even supposed to driving; I’m on a ban from it for 6 months.”

“It’s ok, we’re only doing this to satisfy Johnny anyway. Besides, it’s just a block from the Jimusho. If you get into another accident, then you must really suck.” Jin snickered.

Ryo’s patience was really drawing thin, and he would wreck the car if only to kill his passenger.

“Whatever,” he says, “I don’t see why _you_ have to be the one though. Moron.”

“It’s ‘cause I have the best driving skills out of KAT-TUN. Plus, no one else was brave enough to take you on.”

Ryo scoffed. “That’s right.” He started speeding up to reach the traffic light before it changed.

“Now,” Jin began, “please observe this rule: make sure you have at least one car’s distance from yourself and the car in front of you. This way, if you need to make an immediate stop _you won’t hit anyone_.” Jin said that last part nice and slowly.

Ryo stepped on the brakes abruptly at that very moment. “Get out!”

“Fine, fine. We’re done. You’ve learned your lesson anyways," Jin quickly said this so he didn't have to walk back to the Jimusho.

Ryo glared at Jin out of the corner of his eyes, but continued driving properly. “When I get my driving privileges back, you’re going to pay for this.”

Jin could only smile to himself in response.  
*  
 _alternative ending_  
Jin laughed and conceded, “Alright, alright. I’ll stop. It’s for your own good. You can blame it on your boyfriend too. He’s the one who suggested this.”

“What?” Ryo screamed in disbelief.

“Shige—“

“He is not my boyfriend.”

“Uhuh.”


End file.
